Wrath of the Dalek Titan
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: Leonard and the gang have to beat one of the most dangrous and evil spieaces tht ever lived plus combained.Some Main character and Yulie later.


**Disclaimer I do not own White Knight Chronicles or Doctor who**

So I was wondering what if Leonard and the gang had to face one of the biggest enemies in Doctor who. You want to guess. The Daleks. This takes place after the ending of White Knight Chronicles.

* * *

><p>Wrath of the Dalek Titan<p>

It was a peaceful day in Faria the Farians were having a peaceful day. The next day they had a festival to celebrate the new Archdukes position was now his grand daughter's right to have. They were all gathered to gather. Then a solider came out all right everybody to celebrate to ending to the war and the new archduke. Please welcome Archduchess Miu. Every body was clapping and shouting.

Then Miu who was wearing the same cloths her grandfather wore went up onto the centre of the square. Thank you for all your praises but I did not win the war single handily. They might be in Blandor but please also clap for them. Alright then said the solider LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

When that was said the Farians started dancing eating and etc. But unknown to them.

Behind the gates of Faria there was a surge of lightning. After it was complete 5 things came out of it. The first four machine looked metal with green metal on them with black dots on there slides. They looked almost like tin cans only with black dots on the side and had what looked like a silver gun. The fifth one had a different colour its colour was black on the bottom and white on the head. WE HAVE ENTERED A NEW WORLD said the black one. Then another one of the machines went up. WE CAN INVADE THIS PART OF THE LAND. USE THE CIVILIANS HERE FOR TESTING. YOU ARE RIGHT replied the leader. THIS PLACE SHALL BE EXTERMINATED.

Later on in the kingdom of Balondor. In the castle thrown room two boys were plying cards. One had brown spiky hair with green cloths on him. The other one had a big red goat and brown fizzled hair. Alright said Caesar you might have been able to beat me Dragon. Then Dragon replied you mean I was able to beat you in the last four games. Well said Caesar look and weep. Caesar showed his cards. Very good Caesar but not good enough Dragon showed him his hand. Ohh come on I so had you.

Sorry Caesar but when it comes to Knights arc and cards I will always be the better guy. Then Caesar looked at him. You know Dragon we owe you allot I mean if you didn't battle Madorus with your avatar knight and freed Leonard we might have not won that battle.

Yeah well I can't take all the credit you and Eldore helped me. Yeah that's true replied Caesar but we only helped with healing and fighting. You were the one who did all the work in the end. Yeah said Dragon it's just. Just what said Caesar?

Well yesterday I went with your advice to tell Yulie I love her. Wait a moment you actually told her how you feel. Dude I respect you so how did it go.

Well she looked as though some one had just said a swear word in a church. Later she ran back to Parma haven't seen her since. I think she might be embarrassed that I told her. I think I should leave her alone for a while just to think things through.

Yeah said Caesar that might be the best thing for now. But if she does love you back then you and her. Then Dragon looked at him her and me what. Then Caesar muffled. Duh do do duh do duh. Then Dragon looked at him. Are you saying married? Come on Dragon you two make a perfect couple I wonder what the kids are going to look like. Then Dragon said SHUT UP THATS NOT EVEN ANY OF YOUR BUISNESS. I was just saying said Caesar you two would make a very good couple.

As they were talking the doors opened they both looked to see who it was. It was Leonard you guys we have a real problem in Faria its being attacked. Then Dragon and Caesar got up and ran to him.

In the medical part of the castle Miu was on a bed that had serious burns and injuries. Then Cisna went up to her Miu tell us what happened. Then Miu looked at her then she replied in a swollen voice. Some new kind of creature attacked us we didn't even have a chance to fight back. Then Eldore came up to her. Miu is there anything that you can tell use about these creatures anything at all. I don't think they were human I don't think they were anything at all. They had this powerful armour attached to them it was untouchable. Then Eldore asked what where there names. There names were Daleks. After that she fell to sleep then Eldore looked at the the trio. I won't lie when I say I really don't know were or what these things came from. All I know is that Faria needs help. If they were able to take other Faria then probably Greede and Balondor is next on there list.

So what's the plan asked Leonard. Then Cisna looked at them you 3 and Cyrus will go and try to stop them in Faria. Eldore will stay here and hopefully Yulie and Kara will come back from Parma to help us fight the Daleks if they come here. So please get your weapons and supplies ready before departure.

With that said Dragon Leonard and Caesar bowed and ran to the docking bay for the airships. When they were heading to Faria with Cyrus they could only here him complaining all the way. Why do I have to go to Faria the Queen really asks me too much once these Daleks are beaten the better? Then Dragon went near Caesar. Then he whispered something in his ear you know he's right. Once we beat the Daleks the better we can leave him in Faria. Then Creaser had a slight chuckle. Alright everybody we are approaching Faria's grounds out side the gate we will wait for you there. Listen captain said Dragon if we get killed then go back to Balondor and take many Faria's citizens as possible.

As they came to the outside of the gate. They looked around then opened it. Aright said Caesar who was holding onto his lance if you see a Dalek just fight it and if it can't be beat then into a knight and then Squash it. They came in the town Square. Then Cyrus shouted all right Dalek slime show your selves. Then they did as what they were told to do the Daleks showed themselves. Then Leonard took a glimpse of them they don't look so tough to me. Then the Daleks looked at them. YOU ARE ENTERING DALEK LAND LEAVE ARE YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! Yeah well replied Dragon this wasn't your land to start with so buzz off. Then the leader Dalek looked at him. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!

With that the warriors and the Daleks had a fight to the death. But no matter how had they fought the Daleks were still winning. Cyrus looked at the 5 Daleks there invincible as if there the ultimate killing machine. Then Leonard then replied I thing that's what they were created for in the first place.

The leader Dalek went up to them. WE KNOW ABOUT THE KNIGHTS ARC WE CAN MINIC IT WITH COMBINEING ARE POWER. ACTIVATE DALEK TITAN. With that the Daleks looked as if they exploded then something new came. It was big it had a giant Daleks head and dots around its legs with Dalek heads as feat and its arms were white with black dots and had Dalek guns as fingers. DALEK TITAN COMEPLETE EXTERMINATE. Then Dragon looked at Leonard and Caesar they both nodded. All three of them said VERTO then there knights had come Caesar's Dragon Knight Leonards white Knight and Dragon's Black Avatar Knight.

Then Dragon said guys I need you two to put your Knight energies into my sword then I could beat Dalek Titan. So then Caesar and Leonard put there knight powers into Dragon's sword. Alright said Dragon this is it for you. Then he shouted infinity slash a giant white Dragon came and attacked the Dalek Titan and destroying it.

After that the hero's returned to Balondor. Then Dragon went up to his room. Then he thought of the Daleks. If we have to fight something like that ever again then we will be ready. As he opened his chamber doors he saw some one he least expect to see. Yulie he whispered. She still looked the same only her hair had grown to her backside. Then she went up to him. Did you mean what you said that you love me? Then Dragon replied every word of it. Then Yulie smiled good because I love you to Dragon. With that they both hugged each other and there lips came together as they did there first ever kiss.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
